


X

by bringbackjasper (awfuldaycupcake)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, blood tw, but also siris is having a PJ party to Klaus, hhh past trauma, locus gets his scars, theres a lot going on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awfuldaycupcake/pseuds/bringbackjasper
Summary: Locus has an X on his face. He doesn't want to talk about it.Siris wants to watch Klaus.Felix, well-- Felix doesn't really know what he wants.
Relationships: Felix | Isaac Gates/Locus | Samuel Ortez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	X

Felix was going to kill a man. Specifically, Mason fucking Wu.

Christmas was never really Felix’s game. He grew up in a nice Christian family, a younger brother and a younger sister, opening gifts on Christmas and going to mass on Christmas eve. It was all horse shit, really. Praying to a God that doesn’t exist, his dad going out back to smoke cigars and mutter vaguely about politics. It just didn’t  _ mean _ anything. Especially after experiencing the war, it was just…  _ pointless.  _ Meaningless. What is there to celebrate when people were being gutted, slaughtered, tortured-- it was all so fucking stupid.

Mason, though, seemed to think differently. 

Ever since they switched from bounty hunting to ransom, it became more and more  _ Locus&Felix _ and less and less of a trio. Locus was still his partner, without a doubt, but the three of them used to be partners together. Now, Siris was more of their CO than anything. Even more their CO than their friend, in fact. Not that Fe would necessarily consider Locus his  _ friend _ , but they were at least something. That something didn’t extend to Wu. 

Clearly Siris was feeling left out, because on Christmas Eve that year, he did the absolute worst thing an ex-military war criminal could do to his estranged military buddies.

He tricked them into a  _ movie night _ .

It started out about two weeks before. Felix and Locus were doing a mission, as had been the plan since the Lozano case. Some rich fuck was tied up in Siris’s trunk, and they were on their way to an abandoned warehouse Locus had scouted out the week prior. Locus himself was sprawled out in the back seat, Felix shotgun, and Siris behind the wheel. It was their order. It was an unspoken rule that that’s how things were. Siris had his eyes on the road.

“What’s the next case?” Locus said, breaking the silence of the car. Felix shrugged, picking at his nails.

  
“Can’t we just focus on the now? We have a bloodthirsty murderer in our trunk. Isn’t that enough?”

  
“We have a bloodthirsty murderer in our front seat,” Locus muttered. Felix looked over at Siris. It almost felt like a call of  _ mom!  _ when the fighting got too tense. Siris rolled his eyes.

“Can you guys spend five minutes together without bickering?” Siris asked, switching on his turn signal. There was a shout from the trunk. All three men ignored it. “Next case is a man named Jesper Johannsen, running a breaking and entering scheme across the city. Some sort of Norwegian kid. We found records of him working for a man who only goes by Klaus, we think he might be his uncle? Either way, they have some sort of scheme built up for Christmas day. Probably stealing gifts from kids, not sure.” Felix changed the radio station, only half-listening. This was pretty run of the mill at this point.

“We meet at my house the night before,” Siris continued. “We’re doing recon, so wear something comfortable that’ll blend in. Plaid pants, Christmas sweater, that sort of thing.” 

Locus nodded, and the car went back to being quiet. Felix switched the radio again. 

That’s how they found themselves wearing honest-to-God pajama pants, sitting on Siris’s couch, watching him with wrath as he set up his Netflix account.

“I think I’m going to kill you. I’ll snap your neck. You better sleep with one eye open. I’ll kill you and marry Megan. I’ll kidnap your daughter.” Felix’s arms were crossed, eyes narrowed. Furious.

“You won’t,” Mason said, continuing to fiddle with the TV. He pulled his head back, a small smile on his face. “You’re gonna love this movie, I can already tell. Felix, you’ll relate to Jesper, and Locus is easily Klaus. Not sure who I’d be, I guess, but the sentiment stands.”

“This is hardly necessary. You said we had a mission for tonight, and if I recall,” Locus said, leaning forward. The giant man was wearing red flannel PJ pants and an oversized green plaid sweater. Felix would’ve found it hilarious given any other situation. He leaned forward in his chair. “You lied to us, Siris.”

“Oh, come on you two. It was a little fib. Give in to the season! I bought some eggnog, it’s in the fridge.” Mason pressed play on the movie, standing up with a smirk. Felix had no idea what was going on in that smarmy head of his. Probably pride at tricking his stupid coworkers. God, the nerve of that fucking asshole…

A female voice called from up the stairs, her voice echoing across the living room. Megan. “Mason. Can I  _ speak  _ to you a moment?” 

Siris stopped on his way to grab the eggnog. “Yeah, sure hon. You guys give me a second. I’ve already watched the movie, you don’t have to pause it,” he explained, walking off to a different part of the house. Felix rolled his eyes. Yeah, like he fucking cared.

Locus was staring blankly at the screen. His eyes weren’t tracing anything, just a glazed stare. Felix wondered briefly what he was thinking about, before figuring that he didn’t really care. It’s not like it mattered anyway.

Felix continued to search Locus’s face, eyes falling over the faded ‘X’ scar that crossed over his nose. If he stared hard enough, he could almost still see the blood.

“Felix. We said we’d watch the movie. Please stop paying attention to my face.” Locus’s voice was a low monotone, as always. It was hard to get him to do anything else.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Felix waved his hand vaguely, his, face curling up. “I’m just thinking.” 

Locus cocked an eyebrow. His eyes pivoted from the screen, glancing Felix over. “Thinking?”

“Just… your scar. I don’t know. Thinking.” He looked down at his hands. They were dry, cracked, calloused. They weren’t always like that.

Locus shifted, getting a better look of him. Felix glanced up. Locus’s eyes, always a deep gray, looked… kind of hollow. It put him on edge.

You see, the thing with Felix is that he couldn’t fucking  _ stand _ to lose Locus.

It was different with Siris. It always was. But with Sam? It was like they moved in sync, a well-oiled machine. Felix could read him like a book, picture exactly what he was thinking the instant he started thinking it. It was great for combat, it was great in general. But the second you know someone that well, the second you begin to question how they feel about you, if it is really genuine, if they ever mean what it seems. And with Felix, he’d hit that point.

Locus had gotten that scar back in the army. It wasn’t like there was some massive incident, really, like being kidnapped or shot or stabbed at. 

It was Locus in the bathroom, eyes hollow in front of a mirror, a pocketknife in his hand and blood dripping down his chin. It was intentional. He was convincing himself he was a machine, nothing without the mask he wore. 

Felix saw this happening. And being the  _ fucking _ coward he is, he didn’t say a word.

And now his partner was sitting across from him, an empty look in his eyes identical to that night. And Felix was still a coward. 

“Why are you thinking about that,” Locus said. His voice was deeper, somehow, than usual. It sounded empty. And for once, Felix wasn’t able to tell what he was thinking. 

Felix kept his mouth shut. He just raised his left hand, slowly, to the side of Locus’s chin. He could still see the flashes of metallic red, running, running down his face. It made his stomach churn.

He took his pointer finger, tracing the lines so recklessly carved into his partner’s face. It was hard to believe it was his steady hand who carved them.

“Felix--” Locus started, but Felix felt like he was being pulled by a string. He couldn’t stop. Locus tried to pull his chin back, but Felix gripped his jaw.

“How could you,” he muttered, his breath ragged.

Felix didn’t know what he was doing. He wasn’t thinking. All he saw before him was a perfect killer and an imperfect man, doing his damnedest to help the world, even if it was in a roundabout way. He saw the only person who really understood him. And in that instant, whether he equated that to love or whether it was just a passing thought, a tug pulled at his heart.

And all he could think to do was kiss him.

So he did.

Locus pulled back, eyebrows knitted, some sort of grimace falling over his lips. He took one look at Felix’s hand and threw it off his cheek, standing up roughly. “We should leave. There’s no mission. I see no point of staying here.”

A few minutes later, Felix found himself in the passenger seat of Siris’s car once again, only this time it wasn’t Siris driving it. Locus had pulled the seat back, and was staring forward with a quiet silence.

He pulled out of the driveway without using his turn signal.

From that point on, Felix could never quite tell what he was thinking.

It would be his downfall.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the-felix-mcscouty for the prompt! Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah!


End file.
